fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Mayson
Sally Mayson is one of the main protagonists in Fire Hair and a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Sally's in-game rival is CatGirl. Biography SKILLFUL SISTER She was just simply called "Sal", born in canada with her brother in a country. She was also nicknamed "Cow Girl" thanks to her best western accent in the series. After the big accident of Parker, Sal began to change her name in worry for her brother and now named "Sally Mayson". Sally Mayson is a agent and a cowgirl with her own powers and skillful abilities, she is quick at stuff on her feet and a good fighter. Arcade Opening Sally is seen in the rain awating for her brother's return, however she has had rumors that parker is stopping an army by Master Face, Sally hears this and runs out to go find master face and end him and get his brother back. Rival *'Name: 'CatGirl *'Reason: '''Sally walks into the rival room unexpectinly as soon as she begins to talk to herself CatGirl jumps in and interupts her and says to her to leave or be harmed since catgirl thinks sally is working for master face, Sally nods no as she is not working for anyone but herself, CatGirl does not believe her, Sally sees this and gets in her battle position as CatGirl does so as well getting ready for a fight. *'Connection: Sally Mayson and CatGirl are very skillful species in each series. Sally is Parker's Sister and CatGirl is CatDude's #1 Fan as she took inspiration to his costume alittle bit. Both girls have been looking for their heroes and ally them for so long and both at the end teamed up to beat the final boss. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Heel Dance: '''Sally gets on her tippy toes and twirls around laughing. *'Come catch me!: 'Sally turns around and smacks her butt and says "Want it?" *'For my Brother!: 'Sally twirls her guns around saying "For my brother!" Quotes *'When Selected **'"Good choice!" **"Let's fight!" **"On it!" *'Pre-Match' **'"I am Sally Mayson and i will become the next cowgirl!" *'Item Pick up' **'"I'm counting on it!" **"What does this do?" **"Is it time for weapons now?" **"This'll do!" **"I'm a One handed girl!" **"Get ready!" **"This will be cool!" *'Special Attack' **"HEADSHOT!" *'Successful KO' **"Yeha!" **"See ya Partner!" **"Down ya go!" **"Try standing up after that!" **"Down they go!" *'Respawn' **"What was that?" **"Guess who's back!" **"I'm back and more dangerous!" **"This is starting to make me angry!" **"Never piss off a Cow Girl!" **"For my brother's country!" **"Time to catch you!" **"Keep it up!" *'Taunt' **"Never underestimate this cowgirl!" **"Outta my way!" *'Support Character' **"Okay now!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"I guess i have no choice but to get serious.......RODEO DYNAMITE!" Moveset *Walking Speed: *Dash Speed: *Step Speed: *Jump Height: *Double Jump Height: *Flying Speed: *Weak Attack: *Strong Attack: *Range Attack: *Dash Attack: *Jump Attack: *Special Attack: Gunshot - Sally gets out a hand-held gun and shoots forward. *Weak Combo: *Strong Combo: *Blocking: Hair Block - Sally creates a energy force field around herself. *Counter: Butterfly Kick - Sally flips forward with a kick. *Guard Break: Spin Kick - Sally jumps and spin kicks at the oponent's guard. *Support Character: Alpha Mayson - Sally's sister comes in and shoots forward at the opponent. *Ultimate Special: Rodeo Dynamite: Sally flips back and picks up a machine with a time bomb on it and runs at the opponent and throws it at the opponent, thus the machine blows up on the opponent. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Fireball Studios Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Future CowGirl:' Sally pounds her fist and gets in battle stance saying, "I am Sally Mayson! and i will become the next cowgirl!" Winning Screen *'Good Match!:'' Sally twirls around and smiles at the camera Losing Screen *'No...i lost!:' Sally turns around sadly looking down. Results Screen *Win: Sally's hair waves around in the air smiling. *Lose: Sally kneels down painfully. Costumes Trivia *Sally's rival was meant to be CatDude but now was changed to CatGirl (Who's in-game rival used to be Amanda) **Strangely enough, Sally and Amanda are the only characters to have their rivals changed. *Sally is one of the fastest characters in the game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Fireball Studios